1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf bag and more particularly, to a golf bag travel cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs are typically carried or transported in a traditional golf bag which is approximately the length of the clubs so that the golf club heads may extend out of the bag. This allows the golfer to easily identify the club desired and easily grasp the club to remove it from the bag. The golf bag also contains a plurality of pouches to carry other golf accessories such as golf balls, tees, gloves, shoes, umbrellas, outer wear, and a myriad of golf "gadgets" available. Golf bags are typically made of leather, canvas or a type of nylon or nylon composite such as Cordura.TM. from Dupont. Golf bags also come in a variety of styles and sizes. Golfers make a substantial investment in their golf clubs, golf bag, golf shoes and golf accessories and generally do not wish these items to be damaged.
A major source of damage to golf bags and clubs is travel, particularly on airlines. Golfers frequently like to bring their golf clubs when traveling on vacation or traveling where they will have an opportunity to play golf. When stored as luggage on commercial transportation, the golf bags are often thrown around or have other luggage thrown onto them or otherwise mistreated. This can result in bent hosels or shafts on the golf clubs and scratches or tears in the golf bag. Thus, most golfers use some type of travel cover for transporting their golf clubs.
One cover, the simplest, is generally sold with the golf bag, and comprises a soft sided cover the same material as the bag. This cover attaches at the top of the bag and merely covers the club heads, not the bag itself. This cover is useful to contain the clubs in the bag and restricts the rattling of the clubs, and is often used as a cover for the clubs when playing golf in the rain (many golfers are very serious about golf). Typically this cover is used in conjunction with a full travel cover to more fully protect the golf clubs.
Other types of transportation covers for golf clubs have been tried and generally fall into two groups, hard sided travel covers and soft sided travel covers. The hard sided travel cover is typically made from a hard plastic and provides superior protection from impact. A hard sided travel cover is also more stable and can be stood upright to load the golf bag. However, hard sided travel covers have numerous disadvantages, most obviously that they are extremely bulky because they must be large enough to fit a variety of sizes of golf bags. In most instances a hard sided travel cover will completely fill an average size automobile trunk. For similar reasons, a hard sided travel cover also is very difficult to store. Golf bags also may shift within a hard sided cover, causing rattling and potential damage to the golf club heads. The hard sided travel cover is also difficult to carry up or down stairs because of the weight and bulkiness of the cover or shell. The hard sided travel cover also is awkward to maneuver while in line at ticket counters in airports or rental car agencies. Because of the weight of the material and the size of the cover, the hard sided travel cover also is very heavy and difficult to lift or move. A hard sided cover also is expensive, which deters the golfer on a budget.
An advantage of the soft sided travel cover is that it is lightweight and easy to move or lift. Since a soft-sided cover conforms to the golf bag it takes up relatively little space. Another advantage of the soft sided travel cover is that it is easy to load and relatively inexpensive. However, the soft sided travel cover also has disadvantages, including that it does not protect the golf cover and golf clubs from hard blows as well as a hard sided cover. The soft sided travel cover also does not stand upright but tends to fall to one side or another. The soft sided travel cover also does not have the capability of being wheeled up stairs with its own wheels. The soft sided travel cover can also be ripped or caught on edges or surfaces which may expose the golf bag and golf clubs to damage.
Many travel covers for golf clubs have straps or handles on the exterior of the travel cover which allow the golf bag inside of the cover to shift and move around continuously. Continuous movement of the golf bag within the travel cover will damage the clubs harming the shafts, heads and even the grips. The usual golf bag tends to be very heavy on the bottom to allow it to stand, but the height and weight distribution of clubs make it easy to tip. Therefore, it is desirable to have a golf bag travel cover which is easier to handle, not as bulky or heavy, and has a better balance point so that it will not tip when loading the golfer's golf bag into the cover.
The typical golf bag travel cover can only be carried by hand or with the golf bag or similar shoulder strap, reducing the amount of luggage that can be carried along with the golf bag. While such bags or covers may be carried about the shoulder, the position of the bag restricts the availability of the hands to carry additional luggage. Therefore it is also desirable to have a golf bag travel cover which can be used with wheels thus allowing it to roll along while keeping the golfer's hands free. This rolling golf bag travel cover also should be able to be pulled up stairs without exerting undue amounts of energy. Older bags were often bulky and difficult to carry up the stairs or down the stairs thus creating additional problems for the traveler. It is preferred that the wheels to be used on such travel cover would allow steering so that the travel cover will respond to any direction pulled. It is also desirable for a golf bag travel cover to only require an extended shoulder strap to allow the golfer to carry other luggage with his hands while pulling the travel cover and golf bag.